Various access control systems for devices are presently available, often marketed as parental control systems. Access control systems of the prior art include an interface, often as part of a menu system, of a device that is to be controlled. Devices of the prior art including access control systems include televisions, internet routers and gaming devices. Access control systems of the prior art often use a personal identification number (PIN) as access control means.
A disadvantage of access control systems of the prior art is that there is no synchronization between devices. A plurality of similar devices must be configured separately, and usage of such devices is measured separately. Access control systems of the prior art, in other words, generally are not used to set total limits for a plurality of devices.
A second disadvantage of access control systems of the prior art is that modification of the access control is typically similar to reconfiguring the access control system. This is particularly burdensome, for example, when a child is sick for a day or during school holidays and the default access control settings need to be modified.
A third disadvantage of access control systems of the prior art is that the access control systems are generally ‘all or nothing’. For example, blocking internet access for a user will typically also block internet based applications such as backup or system update applications.